


【minv/糖v】假神明和真圣子

by AX1995



Category: minv - Fandom, 糖v - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AX1995/pseuds/AX1995
Summary: 我想金泰亨可能没听到这句话，他的眼神还干净得要命，我只能说不愧是真神的孩子，他望着你的时候你就觉得，你做什么都会得到他的原谅，是吗，会原谅吗。可是他太紧张了，像九月的白蔷薇，明明那么漂亮却迟迟不敢开，既然如此，那我来帮帮他。
Relationships: all泰, minv - Relationship, 旻泰 - Relationship, 糖v
Kudos: 13





	【minv/糖v】假神明和真圣子

最开始我对金南俊口中的礼物没多大兴趣，因为实在是想不到他还有什么可献给我的。手上握着的权杖吗，那本来就是我赐给他的东西，费了那么大的劲儿，他不会愿意同别人分享吧。至少在看到金泰亨之前，我都是这么想的。  
  
那时金泰亨推开门，把一缕阳光同他一起放进来，像是初临仙境的爱丽丝，拎着自己的裙摆小心翼翼。  
  
这不是我第一次见他，但是头一次感受到他确实漂亮得让人无话可说，我敢肯定，以后一看到金色就会想起他的头发，遇见玫瑰都想摘下来给他做花冠。连闵玧其都难得地提起了点儿精神，半天说出一句：  
  
“圣子啊。金南俊可真舍得。”  
  
我想金泰亨可能没听到这句话，他的眼神还干净得要命，我只能说不愧是真神的孩子，他望着你的时候你就觉得，你做什么都会得到他的原谅，是吗，会原谅吗。  
  
可是他太紧张了，像九月的白蔷薇，明明那么漂亮却迟迟不敢开，既然如此，那我来帮帮他。  
  
我招招手，他就像麻雀一样轻盈地走过来，可麻雀的生命很脆弱，他会坚强一点儿吗。我还不知道，但至少他有像麻雀一样敏感，闵玧其慢悠悠地站起来都能吓得他往后退。  
  
我嫌闵玧其没精打采的样子破坏气氛，但是这样一来，胆小的孩子更乐意躲进我怀里。  
  
他身上柔软的布料撞上我时，我有那么一点儿感谢金南俊，湿漉漉的洋甘菊混着点儿檀香，是本不该在我身边出现的味道，但我接纳他了，并且认真享受拆礼物的过程。  
  
我以为我的动作足够温柔，显然是我以为，我牙齿嵌进他后颈的时候他眼睛里有什么东西在崩塌，那眼神像是在审判我。  
  
我不爱看，所以把他面朝下摁到地上，地毯会保护他的，我就专心扮演伤害他的那一个。  
  
剥开他外壳的过程不太复杂，我都怀疑他是不是有什么顾虑，或者他喜欢被这样对待，连挣扎的动作柔软得像在调情。如果他再用他那双漂亮的手在我身上摸来摸去，我最后的耐心就真的要被耗尽了，我可能会直接提枪干他。  
  
那样不好，我知道的，我想欣赏他从漂亮的花苞被慢慢操得熟透了的样子，而不是硬生生把他折掉。他刚才紧张得手心冒汗，现在浑身的温度都在下降，我倒没担心这个问题，反正待会儿也会热起来。  
  
果真是娇生惯养出来的孩子，金南俊肯定很宠他，我轻飘飘往他屁股上抽一巴掌他臀肉就抖个不停，第二下还没落上去皮肤就开始泛红，像是给我画标志让我找准了往这儿打。第三下的时候金泰亨就开始哭，小声哼哼着不知道什么话，在叫我住手吗？真的还是小孩啊，清纯又色情的小孩，不知道这种话只会让我做出更过分的事情吗。  
  
不知道是嫌金泰亨弄脏了自己的地毯，还是也被他这幅可怜兮兮的样子吸引了，闵玧其过来捏着他下巴强迫他抬头对视。  
  
真烦，我也想看小美人哭得满脸泪的样子，哭得鼻子红红的，嘴唇湿湿的，我会毫不犹豫地操他的嘴，而不是像闵玧其现在这样跟他干愣着。  
  
不过我还是更想操他后面，给我们亲爱的圣子开苞吗？光是想想就足够我兴奋。他臀瓣儿肉得像生来就该挨操，我随便一捏就能留下几个指印，轻轻掰开便可以看到他颜色尚浅的穴口。现在还是小小一个肉缝，生涩得连小指头都送不进去。在他小腿蹭到我身上的时候我就已经硬得发疼了，我很不耐烦。  
  
“你到底用不用他的嘴。”  
  
我以为闵玧其装得久了真的染上点儿神性了呢，结果看到他眼睛里还是压抑狠了的色欲。难道他在对着金泰亨的脸意淫吗，我只是再平常不过的说了句话，他的眼神就像是要杀掉我  
  
。行吧，他要在小美人面前展露神性，只有我是恶魔。恶魔光看看可解决不了生理需求，我自顾自地把金泰亨的腰捞起来让他跪好，扯着他头发让他昂起颈脖，手指顺着脸颊滑下去就滑到了他嘴里。他舌头笨死了，和他本人一样呆呆的，只有我用指尖去勾他才知道被动地躲闪，我本来只是想把手指弄湿，这下也起了点儿玩心。  
  
金泰亨未经人事，但是好像天生就知道怎么讨好人，我并着两根手指操他的嘴，他也知道在我手指往外撤的时候伸着舌头挽留。我压着声音在他耳边说：  
  
“好吃吗？好好舔吧。”  
  
他又难堪地闭上眼睛，悄悄夹紧屁股忍耐。等我终于决定放过他，他的嘴唇已经肿得不像话了。我手指抽出来闵玧其性器就顶进去，把金泰亨的嘴塞得满满当当。  
  
刚刚还能沉默而顺从地接受玩弄呢，现在却被顶得发出求饶似的呜呜声，还想伸手去推闵玧其的胯。后果？后果就是被闵玧其摁着后脑勺整根顶进去，小美人儿就稀里糊涂地哭得更厉害。  
  
闵玧其还要接着凶他，说什么：  
  
“以后还想开口说话吗？想的话就把牙齿给收起来。”  
  
我是不会用这么残暴的手段去威胁小美人的，我只会带着满手他自己的口水去揉他穴口。  
  
顶进了一个指节了之后事情就简单了不少，他很会接纳这种来自别人的侵入，包括穴肉一缩一缩地把我手指往外面推的动作都像是勾引。  
  
他吃闵玧其的性器吃得很辛苦，涎液顺着下颚骨往下滴，把被我脱到一半的衣服弄得湿乎乎的。我虚情假意的心疼他，但手上的动作是真的尽量温柔。混着血操他是很带感没有错，但是还是让他跟我一起在欲望里沉沦更有吸引力。  
  
我屈起手指在他穴里抠挖顶弄，他好像到处都是敏感点，我无论摁到哪儿他的腰都一抽一抽地抖。但是他只有两个选择，要么吞我的手指，要么含闵玧其的性器，我来帮他选。  
  
我扣着他的腰往我这边拉，两根手指就完全没入了。但是闵玧其也没有想放过他，跟我往我这边移，我们之间的距离就不断被压缩。  
  
他像是找到什么窍门了一样，嘴上卖力地发出啧啧水声，闵玧其把手虚虚放在他头顶，舒服得闭上了眼睛。我想看他被动承受痛苦而难以割舍的快感，而不是看他游刃有余的样子，所以等他的穴肉主动开始夹我，我就摁着他的腰插了进去。  
  
金泰亨的身体一下子绷紧了，腿根像是受到电击一样抽搐不停，这反应极大的取悦了我，我用力地往前顶胯把他完全填满。他撑在地毯上的手用力到指节泛白，但是一点儿也没有阻碍到我在他身体内部进出的动作。  
  
圣子的穴又湿又热，哪怕他只知道一味夹紧我也被爽得呼吸加快。  
  
混杂着我撞击上他身体的声音，礼拜六的最后一次圣钟敲响了，没有任何旋律，只是纯粹而低沉的钟声，一声未平，一声又起，远远近近，重重轻轻。金泰亨睁开眼睛，却不知道该往哪儿看，他又开始徒劳地挣扎，却只是把我的性器含得更深。  
  
“你要用你屁股里面的水渡我吗？圣子。”  
  
他一边流泪一边摇头，眼睛里的光碎成一颗一颗的，闵玧其就这样对着这双眼睛，射了金泰亨一脸。我听到了今天他清清楚楚说的第一句话，他在说：  
  
“daddy。”  
  
我知道他肯定不是在叫我，更不可能是在叫闵玧其，那只能是金南俊。金南俊让金泰亨这样叫他吗？他也配？金泰亨肯定不知道吧，金南俊不可能来救他，他还忙着当至尊无上的教皇，为此却把自己一手带大的小孩儿轻轻易易推给别人，那点儿龌蹉心思昭然若揭。可以，这个坏人我当了，并且还会当得更彻底一点儿。  
  
闵玧其射完还不肯放过金泰亨，握着性器慢慢套弄，用龟头去蹭他的眼睛和鼻梁。  
  
我嫌闵玧其碍事，自己环过金泰亨的脖子让他上半身立起来坐在我胯间，这个姿势不仅方便我顶他，更方便我玩儿他其他地方，我相信圣子别的部位也会一样有趣。  
  
我没想错，他的脖子像天鹅一样漂亮，我轻轻呼一口气上去都能让他抖半天。我用唇舌安抚刚才咬的伤口，他就难耐地在我怀里摇屁股，这个举动真的让我很困扰，他到底是受不了还是想要更多。  
  
如果用牙齿磨他颈侧的嫩肉，他就会小声哼哼着让我不要这样。  
  
“不这样的话怎么样比较好呢？”  
  
我这样问他，他只知道胡乱哼哼，说不出点有价值的东西，于是我自作主张地伸手去玩儿他乳头。  
  
他乳头像两颗刚长出来的火棘果，颜色淡个头也小，我用指腹蹭蹭，就会像他不听话的性器一样硬起来。我也是这时候才发现的，他后边的穴肉咬得死紧，还哼哼唧唧地叫我停下，可性器却硬得淌水，太淫荡了。  
  
居然在背着我偷爽吗？这个认知让我不舒服，我用指甲轻轻掐他乳头，却让他扭着腰闪躲，性器一抖一抖的，很快湿得一塌糊涂。  
  
我不容许他在我的掌控之外，索性拉着他的手让他自慰。他动作太不娴熟，一开始别别扭扭的不让我动，结果用指关节去蹭马眼，声音立刻就变了调。  
  
我的手想完全握住他的手比较困难，但他尝到甜头之后自己也知道该怎么做。我一边顶腰往他敏感点上撞一边带着他弄自己前面。金泰亨没被允许过做这种事情吧，没动几下就射了，粘稠的液体糊了我一手。  
  
也许是觉得有些抱歉，他转头想看我的脸色。我面无表情地把精液揩到他胸口，像是产奶了一样，色得我喉咙发痒，想吸吸他乳头。  
  
可能对于金泰亨来讲到这里就已经爽完了，他开始慢慢调整呼吸，意识也慢慢回复，但是对我来讲明显还差得远。我不想这么快放过他，他性器刚软下去我就又去揉。正在不应期的他声音中带上了哭腔，小声地跟我讲：  
  
“已经够了，不要弄了。”  
  
我没理他，沉默地用食指绕着龟头打圈，他的腰拱起来，也不知道到底是想躲还是要把性器往我手心送。  
  
很没有出息，他又开始掉眼泪，不知道哪儿来的这么多水，他试图摁住我的手不让我动，但是完全无济于事，他奶声奶气地求我：  
  
“会坏的，再弄要坏了。”  
  
我笑了，亲亲他的耳背作为安抚，回答他：  
  
“不会的，你很能吃，你看，这不是又硬起来了？后面也很卖力地全部吃下去了，做得很好呢。”  
  
听到我这样说金泰亨却呜咽着夹得更紧，我一边在心里暗骂他是妖精，一边用自己知道的所有技巧服务他的性器。  
  
第二次射精他已经有些受不住了，如果不是我在背后支撑着他估计已经软成了一滩泥，他试着小口小口呼吸，却还是在我用指甲蹭他囊袋的时候叫出了声，从鼻腔里泄出来的哼哼，快把我甜死了。  
  
第三次我必须得在弄他前面的同时磨蹭他穴里的敏感点他才能硬起来，纵使是这样，他也隔了很久才射。我虎口窋着他性器的根部往上轻轻挤压，又在龟头附近反复剐蹭，但依旧没射出多少东西来，看来是真的有榨干净。  
  
我心情大好地把金泰亨松开，他可能最后的力气也跟着精液一起射了出去，我一放手他就软了腰的跪趴回地上。  
  
怎么说呢，在我看来这个姿势就是对我的暗示，啊，不能这么说，是明示才对。  
  
他很虚弱地喘气，徒徒张着嘴却叫不出声音来，只有背上薄薄的肌肉时而绷紧时而放松才能表现他的感受。就算是处于这种境地了，他那副脆弱的模样还是带着神性，真烦。  
  
我俯下去扼住他脆弱的颈脖，一点儿也没收力，当感受到他颈动脉的跳动，我明确这是一个鲜活的生命在我手心。他微微挣了一下，但是被压制得完全动不了，我把性器抽出来再用力顶进去，他就会从喉咙里泄出一声哑哑的闷哼。  
  
这可能是我很长一段时间以来心情最好的时刻，看着金泰亨因为缺氧憋红了脸的样子，终于没那么高高在上。  
  
我发疯了一样操他，把他饱满的臀肉撞得像水做的一样晃个不停，喂不饱的穴肉还拼命把我往深了吞。  
  
美人儿窒息的样子也不会多好看，五官拧在一起像人之初生，他努力地想转头看我，怎么，又想用那双天赐的眼睛来审判我吗？我手上用足了劲儿，甚至感受到他喉骨硌在我手心的痛。  
  
这时闵玧其拧了颗葡萄扔过来，正好砸在我胸口。我火气很大的抬头看他，他撑着脑袋面色平淡，像刚才射了金泰亨一脸的人不是他一样。  
  
“你适可而止，不要真的弄死了。”  
  
我闻言松手，金泰亨立刻捂着自己脖子上的淤痕剧烈咳嗽，我就在他不由自主地抽搐中射在了他里面。  
  
闵玧其扔过来的是个青葡萄，椭圆，熟得很饱满。我把它塞进金泰亨穴里堵住精液，最后拍了下他屁股说：  
  
“夹好了，就这样回去见你daddy吧，他一定会更爱你的。”  
  
  


wb/方长真的很长


End file.
